


Christmas in the Mountains (for mon-petit-chaton)

by CinnamonBees



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBees/pseuds/CinnamonBees
Summary: This is a pinescone secret Santa gift for tumblr user mon-petit-chaton





	Christmas in the Mountains (for mon-petit-chaton)

Dipper left at 6:36 in the morning to pick his boyfriend up from his house and beat the post-holiday traffic. Their respective family holiday festivities came to an end the night before, and they had been planning this trip for two months. 

Well, Wirt had been planning it for nearly half a year. 

A day’s drive into the mountains, an overnight stay in a tent beneath the stars, and a view unobstructed by light pollution and smog. 

It had been agreed that Dipper would handle the mountain roads better, and thus was dubbed the driver for the journey. Still a little reckless than he should be, but more experienced with crafty driving. The back of his Grunkle’s borrowed car was already piled high with camping supplies, half of which were just to keep them warm during the winter evening in the mountains.  
Dipper smiled to himself, knowing that his boyfriend wasn’t exactly a light packer when it came to trips. His own clothes were only washed at the request of his sister (who had insisted that his shirt hadn’t been washed since it had been bought) and had fit neatly into a backpack along with the holiday gifts Mabel had made for himself and Dipper. 

Dipper pulled into the driveway of his Boyfriend’s house, turning off the car and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Much like Wirt himself, his family wouldn’t be in a hurry to let them get on their way. Besides, Mabel had sent him with homemade cookies for the entire family, and he had to deliver them. With the keys and cookie tin in one hand, he walked up and rang the doorbell. 

The cookies nearly flew out of his hand, powdered sugar almost making its home among the similar-looking snow in the front yard. The hug was powerful and honestly frightening coming from the small body of his Boyfriend’s Brother. 

“Dipper! Happy Holidays! Wirt got me these frog pajamas for Jason Funderberker! Aren’t they stylish?” Greg asked, holding up a cozy looking frog after stepping out of the hug. 

“Wow, they sure are, Greg!” Dipper said, readjusting his hold on the cookie tin and giving Greg (and Jason) a proper hug back. 

A voice from deeper inside the house warmed Dipper’s heart as he continued to stand outside the door to the house. 

“Hey! Shouldn’t I be the one hugging him right now?”

Dipper smiled widely and handed the cookie tin to Greg as he stepped inside, practically leaping into his Boyfriend’s arms and holding him incredibly tightly. 

“Happy Holidays Wirt!” Dipper said, his face buried in his boyfriend’s sweater. 

As much as they would have liked to just hug in the middle of Wirt’s house all day, they had a trip to make. With one more goodbye to Greg and Wirt’s parents, the two teens were safely buckled in and on the road (Wirt did in fact over-pack, and dipper had to leave a good portion of the blankets he had stacked in the trunk of the car with Greg, who had begun to make a fort out of them before Dipper had even properly let them go). 

The trip, 6 hours long, was rather uneventful. Full of cheesy sing alongs and two separate stops for fast food and gas. Dipper switched seats with Wirt when Wirt had insisted he could get them through at least one hour of mountain driving. Dipper had begun to doze off while driving, after all, and that made Wirt feel far more uneasy than having to drive in the unfamiliar terrain himself. 46 minutes later, Dipper has woken from his nap in the passenger's seat, and Wirt was relieved to switch back. That fog was too powerful for him to handle, and brought back too many memories he would rather not think about during what was meant to be a romantic holiday camping trip with his amazing boyfriend. 

At around 1pm, Dipper was weaving the car slowly through a dense area of trees, closer to the park where they’d be spending the night. Wirt had fallen asleep around 20 minutes ago, and Dipper frowned at the thought of having to wake him up when they reached the top. 

With the car parked on a gravel lot, Dipper got out and decided he would set up the tent (and all the supplies he brought for warming them) before waking Wirt up from his nap. 

Dipper had, surprisingly, never set up a tent on his own before. He’s always had Mabel, or Ford, (and once, Stan) to help him hold things in place. By the time he had managed to pitch the tent and start carrying in sleeping bags, blankets, and a space heater, Wirt was blinking awake and looking out the window of the car. He got a look at what his boyfriend was doing, and rolled down the window as fast as he could (that hand crank in Stan’s old car had never spun so fast). 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He glared at Dipper, who stopped dead in his tracks, face obscured by the large pile of pillows in his arms. 

Voice muffled, Dipper replied, “setting up the tent for you, my dear boyfriend, whom I adore and who adores me back and would never ever get mad at me for anything I do ever…?” 

“We were gonna set up the tent together, Dipper” , Wirt said, opening the car door and walking toward his boyfriend. With a yawn, he added, “let me help you with those pillows at least”. He grabbed half the pile of pillows and followed Dipper into the tent. 

After setting the pillows down, Wirt flopped on top of the pile, grabbing Dipper’s hand and dragging him down to lay beside him. 

“Okay it’s nap-time again” Wirt mumbled with his face down in the pillows. 

“I would so agree with you right now,” Dipper started, “but I brought lunch stuff in the cooler and I would hate for it to go to waste” Dipper stood up, still holding Wirt’s hand and using that to pull him up and outside the tent. The cooler sat in the back of the car, along with a wrapped present and a couple other things Dipper hadn’t bothered to pull out yet. 

They sat in the back of the car eating sandwiches and drinking cocoa from a set of thermoses Dipper had brought. 

“Hey before I forget,” Dipper started, his mouth half full of sandwich, “This is from Mabel.” He passed the present to Wirt and took another sip of his cocoa. 

Wirt should have known his Boyfriend’s sister would have gotten him something. He should have know and he should have gotten her something too. Dipper seemed to realize what Wirt was thinking, and gave him a cheesy smile,   
“Don’t worry, we can pick her out something from a shop on the drive back.”   
Wirt rolled his eyes at Dipper’s lazy gift giving habits, and turned his attention to the package in his hands. It was soft, and bent in his hands. He knew Mabel, and he knew what the gift was. 

He still acted surprised when he peeled the wrapping paper back and revealed a dark blue sweater. It was patterned with pale yellow stars and black music notes. While Wirt took in the pattern, Dipper leaned further into the car and grabbed a sweater that had been thrown into the trunk haphazardly. It was also dark blue, and patterned with the same pale yellow stars, but accompanying the pattern was several light blue pine trees, matching the one on his favorite hat. 

“She said she wanted to put the stars there so we could remember this trip.” Dipper supplied, putting his sweater on to both model it for Wirt and to shield himself from the cold that was setting in as the night came closer. “Look forward to another sweater next year.” He added, smiling widely. 

“I’ll be sure to tell her thank you when I see her next,” Wirt said, “and to give her something that it absolutely not from a roadside gift shop.” He glanced jokingly at Dipper, who feigned hurt from his gift suggestions being criticized. 

The rest of the daylight was spent exploring the mountaintop, there was nobody else there, seeing as it was the day after Christmas and near freezing. They went for a hike, Dipper running ahead of Wirt about a mile and climbing a tree so he could hop down and scare Wirt once he’s caught up. They turned around and headed back towards the tent as the sun was just beginning to set. They caught the most captivating parts at the end, as they sat in front of their tent, starting on another couple thermoses of cocoa. 

They had both had to wear their sweaters now, as well as wrap sleeping bags around their bodies since all the good blankets had been left back with Greg. 

They enjoyed the peace of the mountain night for a while, until Dipper broke the silence.  
“So… I know we said we weren’t going to get each other gifts this year, this trip being out gift to each other and all… but I had an idea and it was so good and so absolutely cheesy and romantic that I just had to do it. So don’t be mad, okay?”

Wirt turned and glared at his boyfriend, “what did you do?” 

Dipper simply grinned as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket, and handed it to Wirt. He started to speak as Wirt opened it. 

“It was tough to get one close enough to the dipper, but after some clever computer science, I worked it out.” He explained.   
Wirt unfolded the certificate that was within the envelope, “you bought me… a star?” He asked, turning to face Dipper in the light of the single lantern they had set between them. 

Dipper simply hummed and nodded, then looked back at the sky and pointed. “It’s that one, right there, on the right of the Big Dipper. Really close by, just like I always want you to be” 

Wirt turned and followed Dipper’s pointing to the star in question. He looked at it in awe for about a minute before he turned his gaze back to Dipper and said, “you’re right, that is absolutely so cheesy.” He gave Dipper a playful shove.

Dipper grinned and shoved him back, then grabbed both sides of Wirt’s face and gave him a quick, but deep, kiss. 

Wirt pulled away, slightly dazed but happy. Dipper’s lips tasted like the hot cocoa they’d been drinking all day. He rested his head on Dipper’s shoulder and closed his eyes.


End file.
